


King Of The Clouds

by ZaynIsGolden



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynIsGolden/pseuds/ZaynIsGolden
Summary: "I remember a young man, who wanted to be Achilles. And then... Out did him.";





	King Of The Clouds

 

 

> _Do you remember when we were young, and careless?_ _When our only worry was who's gonna win the next fight?_
> 
> _Do you remember the life before this? Before we had the fame and spotlight thrust upon us?_
> 
> _Do you remember the summers on the shores of Greece and the wind blowing through your hair? The stories we've been told, and the heroes we wanted to be?_
> 
> _Do you remember how much I loved you? How I held you?_
> 
> _Before I lost you ._

>  

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is obviously just an introduction, a little prologue to lead you all into the story. I will be posting the first chapter soon, but I'm not entirely sure when yet. Stay tuned, babes and bros.


End file.
